Chapter 2
Quest 1 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins 古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ) * Material 星の欠片 ( Star Fragment ) , 山羊の角 ( Goat Horn ) , 鉄挽 ( Iron Ore ) , 水 ( Water ), Crystal, Ruby * Evolution Employees Fighter :Viviane Dore, Leatitia Borrel Warrior :Iris Bernet Cleric : Karen Vaughan Soldier : Magician : Rogue : Archer : Ronin : Kou Kutsuki Tips: -The Bandits in the red road can attack multiple time and might kill your frontline if they're too weak. Use skills if needed but try to save some for the third battle as that is where a total of 5 Bandits will be. Quest 2: Handle Personal Information with Care Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material 真っ白な布 ( Pure White Cloth ), Soft Leather, Ruby * Evolution Archer Shard, Magician Shard, Warrior Shard Employees ★ Fighter : Nina Arouet Warrior : Cleric : Claire D'Arcy Soldier : Claudia Capua, Edda Creti Magician : Rogue : Archer : Alice Brejcha Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya, Kikyou Miura ★★ Berserker : Teresia Wieck Sorceress : Hilde Yardeerud, Tilda Bladh Soldier : Marica Ionmi ★★★ Sharpshooter : Sara Parelka Tips: -Simple and straight forward stage with only 2 battles. It doesn't matter which option you choose, you'll finish the quest regardless with only minor changes in story dialog. Quest 3 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins 古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ) , Silver Pouch * Material Tan Leather * Evolution Employees Fighter : Nina Arouet, Lelia Lelotte Warrior : Jenny Meie Cleric : Phyllis Ennis, Claire D'Arcy Soldier : Claudia Capua Magician : Rogue : Oili Huhutala, Lilli Heonpaa Archer : Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya ★★ Ripper : Amaria Haila, Pulum Ekroos Tip: -The red path is simpler than the blue path as it only contain 3 enemies, although the Fire Lizard is a bit stronger than the Ice Lizard. However it will give slightly less exp. The red path also lead to an addition cutscene. -The ice frog resist ice/water elemental damages while the Fire Lizard resist fire so take wary of that if you rely on magical damage. The Lizards also have considerable defense. Quest 4 : Trade Ship Construction Rush Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Reduce Ring * Coins 古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ), Silver Coin Purse, Rare Silver Coin * Material 本の枝 ( Wooden Branch ), 水 ( Water ), Crystal * Evolution 暗殺者のかけら ( Assasin Fragment ), Fighter, shard, Warrior shard, Soldier shard Employees Fighter : Warrior : Jenny Meil Cleric : Soldier : Claudia Capua Magician : Svea Wary Rogue : Archer : Sara Bruzek Ronin : ★★ Fighter : Sophie Vieuille - The Old Silver Coins and purple crystals dropped in this level make it a good place to grind for gold Quest 5 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material 真っ白な布 ( Pure White Cloth ), Soft Leather, Ruby * Evolution Fighter shard, Warrior shard, Cleric shard, Archer shard Employees Fighter : Viviane Dore, Lelia Llotte Warrior : Jenny Meie, Romilda Bork Cleric : Phyllis Ennis Soldier : Magician : Rogue : Loviisa Kiese Archer : Alice Brejcha Ronin : Madoka Muguruma, Kikyou Miura Quest 6 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe ** Bronze Veil (Rare Drop) * Coins ** 古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ) * Material ** Pure White Cloth x5 (Rare Drop) * Evolution ** Solider Shard x2 Employees Tip: Fighter : Warrior : Cleric : Soldier : Flavia Scirea Magician : Doris Rehn Rogue : Archer : Alice Brejcha Ronin : -The red path is tough for the lower levels but a good path to go for items if you can do it since it has 1 more stage than the blue path. -The Purple Banshees can do high magic damage to your team and do take reduced damage from melee attacks. If not careful, they can potentially to kill your weaker and lower hp characters, even the ones in the back, in a single shot. The Black Dragon is also worth mentioning that it has a good amount of hp and defense. Consider putting a soldier in your team and putting them in front of whichever character in the back you consider your weakest or just not want to die as soldiers can help guard and take some damage for them, potentially saving them from what might be a fatal blow. -The two Ronins are technically 3 star characters. They can do a good amount of damage to your team and can dodge your attacks. If you're having trouble hitting them, consider bringing in a Mage as magic attacks can't miss. -This map is a suggested place for lower levels to farm. -Nanase(3* Ronin/Samurai) rare drop at the Red route. Quest 7 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins 古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ) * Material * Evolution Employees Fighter : Warrior : Cleric : Soldier : Magician : Rogue : Loviisa Kiese Archer : Ronin : Tip: -The red path has one more stage than the blue path. -The Rogue and her wolves in the red path can be a pain since they are both very fast and will most likely take their turns before your characters, with the Rogue being able to take additional turns. If you're having trouble, consider using your attack skill or, if your headquarter is high enough, defensive skill so you can either kill them fast or reduce their damage. Since she is a Rogue, she has low hp but might be able to dodge much of your attacks. Bring Mages if you have to if you can't hit her enough. Despite the two wolves being different colors, they do NOT resist any elements. Quest 8 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins古の銀貨 ( Old Silver Coin ) * Material * Evolution Employees Fighter : Nina Arouet, Lelia Lelotte, Viviane Dore Warrior : Romilda Bork Cleric : Phyllis Ennis Soldier : Magician : Svea Warg, Ronja Edvall Rogue : Archer : Eva Halberd, Alice Brejcha Ronin : Haruka Mikuriya Tip: -The last stage has a boss type monster, the Yellow Lizard, that can be tough if you're under-leveled since it is stronger than the other monsters and have more hp. However, it has no elemental resistance or weakness. If you're having a tough time, consider using your skills to boost your attack. Other than that, the stage is very straight forward.